


There's So Much You Have To Know

by starkboi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dad!Tony, Fluff, Gen, May Is The Best, Peter loves May, Peter loves Tony, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkboi/pseuds/starkboi
Summary: May finds out, May has opinions, Peter agrees with all but one.(Peter defends Tony after all that's said and done.)





	There's So Much You Have To Know

**Author's Note:**

> a little scene that i like to think could have happened after the end of smhc.
> 
> un-beta'ed so any mistakes are mine, enjoy!

 

The look on Aunt May’s face can’t be described in words. Somewhere between pissed off, extremely confused, maybe a dash of wonder? A perfect concoction of expressions that Peter knows he won’t be able to have Ned over for _weeks._

He expected there to be screaming, and man was there screaming. (Peter had to go next door to Mrs. Drew’s apartment after to stop her from phoning the cops when May let out more than an acceptable amount of curse words at very high volume.)

Next came the worry, Peter didn’t dare try to stop May as she went off on her spiel about safety, and y’know not putting your life on the line to be a superhero when you’re not even old enough to get into bars.

There was some _Why, Peter’s_ and quite a few _How could you do this to your poor Aunt who loved you and fed you all these years?_ And Peter understands, he never wanted May to find out like this, or at all actually. But when she starts to turn her eye onto Tony’s part in this, that’s when he has to stop her.

“No May, Tony Stark is a good man, he helped me become a better hero, and to believe in **myself**.”

Admittedly, there was moments Peter had doubted Tony, where he felt like his mentor had kind of left him in the dark. But, he knows now that Tony had his best interest at heart, that Tony just wanted him to not make the same mistakes he had once.

“Without Tony, I’d have still thought I was nobody if I wasn’t Spider-Man, - No - May listen, he taught me that Spider-Man is only someone because it’s _me_ who’s in the suit.”

Tony Stark has only been in his life a handful of months, and yet to Peter he feels like he has years of newfound knowledge simply being around him. And it’s so completely cool that he gets to say he personally knows and hangs out with Iron Man, his favorite hero since before he grew out of velcro shoes. If he still pinches himself every time his phone lights up with a video call from Tony, only Peter is the wiser -probably MJ too, she does have a knack for seeing things Peter would like to deny until his dying day.

May seems deep in thought, and walks out of the room, without a word. Peter’s left floundering for a few minutes, should he tell Happy about this? Is there a superhero life hack for what to do when your overprotective Aunt finds out you leave every morning to skip Spanish class, fight crime, and come back home for dinner in less than 12 hours?

Just as Peter starts to feel a little ridiculous sitting in his living room with his suit still on, May bounds back in.

“So, Germany?”

_Damnit._

Peter sighs, this isn’t going to go over well.

The thing about Germany is, it may have seemed like Tony was forcing him to go, but actually Peter was ecstatic. Before meeting Tony that first day, Peter had been craving something good to happen to him. He’d had a rough time, what with getting bit by a spider and finding out his body had changed way more than what puberty had promised him, and then experiencing a huge loss, that shook their small family to its core.

So, when Iron Man shows up in your home, and invites you to fight with him, you accept it. Of course, Peter was nervous, he didn’t want to risk May finding out, or worse, risk having his identity revealed to the whole world somehow. But he wanted it so badly, to be an Avenger and fight side by side with the good guys.

Tony had filled him in briefly on what was going to happen, and that first swing in as he snatched away _Captain America’s_ shield, was glorious.

He’d gotten a taste of what that kind of atmosphere was like, and it’s what keeps him coming back to this day. While he didn’t like having to watch a team he admired fight each other, Peter had been amazed at the way they fought, the fluidity of moves they’ve had years to practice.

Peter skips out on his fanboying to May and tries to explain why Tony recruited him, and mostly why he lied about it.

“I have these abilities now, and it’s a waste to not use them for the greater good. I need to help people, this neighborhood, the whole world if it comes to it. And I know that scares you May, it scares me too. But, I’m the only Spider-Man and if the other good guys are busy fighting the big bad guys, I’m okay with sticking to kicking the smaller bad guys’ butts.”

Peter grabs hold of May’s hands in his, clutching them tightly, trying to convey how sincere he’s being.

“When Tony asked me, I thought about telling him no May, I didn’t want to add another lie on top of this big one. You matter so much to me, and I couldn’t live without you, so when I got invited to help the guys who protect this world we live in, I accepted. Because I want to protect you, I need to make sure nothing ever happens to you too.”

May has tears shimmering in her eyes, and she has to swipe them away once they brim over.

She opens her mouth to reply, but it seems her words are caught in her throat, so she opens her arms instead, for Peter to wrap himself tightly around her.

“Oh, Peter, you know that I love you so much it hurts me, and I thank you for wanting to protect me, but you have to understand why I’m so worried, you’re all I’ve got left and while you’re out there kicking butt, you better remember to always come back to your cool Aunt May who’s letting you off the hook for now.”

Peter pulls back to look at her with wide eyes, she cuts him off before he can say anything, “-Ah ah ah, you still owe me weeks of dish washer duty, and I’m seriously limiting your time watching videos of Iron Man on Youtube, I can practically see the admiration oozing out of your pores.”

Peter squeezes another hug onto her, before running off to get out of his new suit, which he’ll have some alone time to admire and talk to KAREN with later.

Before he reaches his room, he turns back to face May, “If it makes you feel any better, Tony yelled at me too for not being safe, _and_ he even took the suit he gave me away.”

He hears a _Ha! That’s it?_ and decides that he definitely got away with so much more before than he will now that Tony isn’t going to be the only adult watching over him with hawk eyes.

Peter still loves them both to death anyways.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this helped me give my writers block a big fat goodbye, thank you peter and you're protectiveness over tony.


End file.
